


Take Everything

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to. (Castiel vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Violet" by Hole


End file.
